danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa: Despair Hidden Behind the Veil/ Finale
Hey Everyone, here it is. the finale of Danaganronpa: Despair Hidden Behind the Veil. If you have not read the first 4 chapters, stop and read those first. If you have, then enjoy this epic conclusion. Edit: Don't read yet. it is currently under major rewrite and i would you rather not spoil yourself with previous content. Chapter 5: When The Beauty Sleeps (Daily Life.) (Told in Seraphina Kingley's POV) I stretched, getting up and heading to the dining hall to go ahead and start breakfast for everyone. I...honestly didn’t sleep much after that, and was kind of worried about everyone...mostly Elle and Eric… That was the first time they reacted like that. I shook my head and started cooking, before hearing the door open. “Morning!” I called from the kitchen. “Oh, morning, Seraphina!” Vixen replied, “Waiting on everyone?” “Yeah, I am…” I replied. “Mind helping me set the table?” “Sure!” She replied, smiling a bit. “...I hope everyone’s okay…” “Yeah.” I said, as we started to set the table. We grabbed the same napkin and brushed hands. I jumped back, blushing. “Oh, I'm so sorry.” “I-I… u-um…” Vixen started, blushing too. “I-It’s fine…” I heard the door open. “Morning.” Said Kosuke, who was followed by Coralia and Chen. “Morning!” Vixen said, smiling, trying to hide her blush. “Breakfast is ready, if you want anything.” I said. “Yay! I am so hungry, I could eat a whale!” Chen said, grabbing the food. “Chen! Don't stuff yourself too much!” Coralia yelled, chasing him. “Aww… they’re cute.” Vixen said, smiling, “Aren’t they…?” “...you’re cute….” I thought, blushing as I looked away from her. Kosuke did a double take. “No fucking way…..” he said. But then the air was pierced by a blood curdling scream. “What was that?!” I said, immediately getting worried. Chen looked up. “That was a male scream.” He said. “Eric!!” Vixen and I said, starting to run out of the room. Chen, Kosuke and Coralia followed close behind. We stopped outside Elle’s room, the door was ajar. “Elle! Elle, wake up!” We heard Eric say, his voice cracking. “...no…” I whispered, before opening the door. “E-Eric…?” He turned, tears in his eyes. He held Elle, who wasn't moving. “S-s-s-she…..she.” he stuttered. I almost started to cry but I sucked it up. “Oh my god… Is she-” started Vixen, before we were met with the unfortunate announcement. “A body has been discovered!” Monokuma’s damn cheerful voice said. Deadly Life “....S-she’s actually….” started Coralia, almost as broken about this as Eric was. “Coralia.” Chen said. “I know you are upset but we need your help. You are the only one who can do an autopsy.” “R-right,” Coralia started, going towards Eric. “U-um… can you let her go, Eric?” He nodded, backing away. He was still crying. That is when I got sick of it. And slapped him. “Get your shit together, Eric!” He touched where I slapped. I looked at everyone, who were silent and looking at me. “What?! You think I didn’t actually care about her?!” I asked, furious. “Sure, she sometimes annoyed the hell out of me with that perky attitude of hers, but I didn’t hate her! Hell, this terrifies me, and I’m about as close to crying as you all are! And now with the one who normally solves the damn cases gone, we need everyone to actually help out!” I took a breath, relieved to get that out. “....now… What exactly happened, Eric? Explain it calmly. Without crying, preferably.” He nodded. “I woke up, hoping everyone was doing better after what happened yesterday. I thought I would check up on Elle first, as she was very upset yesterday. I knocked several times with no answer. That is when I opened the door and screamed.” He said, before handing over a note. “This was next to her.” I took the note to look over it in a few moments. “...where did you find her? Was she on the floor? On her bed?” I asked. “She was on the bed, almost like whatever killed her pushed her down.” He said. “Hmm...strange…” I said, before looking at the note. ‘Look back over the previous cases. Only then will I be revealed.’ Even stranger. I shook my head, mentally making a note to bring it up in a few minutes. “Did anyone see Elle last night, after she left the group?” Chen looked at me. “Only once. She came from the medical center, looking terrible. I called to her but she didn't respond.” “That doesn’t sound like her…” Coralia said, glancing up from Elle’s body. “She’s normally so cheerful and happy…” Kosuke looked over at Elle. “Coralia, are veins supposed to be that pronounced??” He asked, worried. She shook her head. “No, not normally…” she said, “It depends on the person, but.. I think I know the cause of death.” “Wait, I’ve seen this before.” Vixen said, as both her and Coralia said together. “Nightshade.” “What?!” Kosuke said. “But I thought nightshade killed almost immediately.” “It depends on the dosage given, whether or not it was the berry or the flower, or the leaf...basically, a lot of variables.” Coralia said. “Hm…..” Chen said, looking at the note that…… “Hey!” I said, trying to snatch it back. “You know, I think this is where we stop them.” He said. “The Mastermind? Yeah. But first, we need to solve this! We aren’t letting Elle’s death just pass us by, and…” I paused, looking down, “and let everything she’s done for all of us be in vain….” Chen looked at me. “But how? None of us know where nightshade is found.” “I think I have an idea.” Kosuke said, “c'mon, we are going to someone's lab.” I held my hand out to Eric. “...C’mon… you’re more help than I am in these situations… and it isn’t like she’s going anywhere.” I said. He nodded, taking my hand. We followed Kosuke as he walked to… “why are we outside Eric and Veronica's lab?” “Simple. Last time we were here, I noticed something on Veronica's desk that stood out.” Kosuke said. “Eric.” Eric slid his keycard, the door opening. We looked at the desk. “No fucking way.” I said. She had a small nightshade plant. “If...she had that….” Vixen started, “Then who gave part of it to Elle?” “.......it's a trick.” I said. “Because look where we are.” Vixen looked at me. “...Yeah… in Eric and Veronica’s lab… but….the trapdoor could mean anyone could get in, right?” “can everyone come to the courtroom for the class trial!” Monokuma yelled. “But we haven't finished….” Chen started. “...no… I think we have.” I said, looking at him. “We just have to think about the past cases, too. Using that knowledge… and figuring out why Elle was the one targeted… that will help us.” We nodded as we walked to the elevator. It lowered and opened to a weird redesign. The walls were too open as it looked like a computer programmer's dream. “So this is it. The final trial.” Chen said, taking his place “No matter what, we can't lose here.” Eric said, doing the same. “Exactly…” I said, before noticing Elle’s body sitting in a chair on her pedestal. “...okay, who’s great idea was it to torture us with her body being here, you damn bear?!” “Hehehe. Only incentive for you to finish this!” Monokuma said. “Then let’s get started!” Vixen said. “We cannot stand by when our lives are at stake.” Kosuke said. The Final Class Trial (Told In Eric Fotistiko's POV) Seraphina looked at all of us. “So, it’s obvious that the victim of this particular case was Elle Romanova, cause of death being Deadly Nightshade.” she said, “However… as this note found with her states, we should look over all the cases to figure out our culprit.” “So… we should definitely start from the beginning.” Coralia said, “With Ace and Mona.” “Yeah. Let's look at anything we could have missed. No matter how miniscule.” I said. “But...what could we have missed..?” asked Vixen. “Any sort of clue to an accomplice, maybe?” Seraphina asked, “Like… a way to show that the methods weren’t entirely their own…” “The shoe marks.” Chen said. “if Ace pushed her, he would have been on stage. And the tracks were in the pool of blood around her.” “Exactly what I was thinking!” Coralia said, nodding. “So someone else must have pushed her!” “Anything else anyone noticed?” asked Seraphina. “The way the blood was painted around her almost like a frame.” Kosuke said. “Like someone did it themselves…” Vixen said. “Or, at least had a way to make it splay like that.” “I think that was all for that case.” I said. “Onto the second,” Seraphina said, “Veronica and Shiro.” “For one thing… the glue… Who the hell has glue that strong?!” Vixen said. “it was my glue.” I said. “I never got much time to do inventory so….” “Yeah, but then someone attacked you… and Shiro said it definitely wasn’t him.” Coralia said. “Maybe because it was the work of someone who knew where everyone was at the time. Right to the second.” Chen said. “That would make sense…” Seraphina said, “But… who would know that?” “The mastermind, obviously.” Vixen said. “Can you guys think of anything else.” “.....did you think it was weird how there was a blade spinning at the bottom of the water tank?” I said. “Something conveniently placed to make sure we couldn't autopsy Veronica.” “It was a bit strange…” Coralia said. “It completely destroyed her.” “It was like the blades in Jason and Phantom’s lab.” Kosuke said. “It does seem that way….” Seraphina said. “Hmm… I think that’s all for the second case, unless anyone else can come up with something?” “The note we found. It was too conveniently placed.” I said. “Shiro couldn't have left it there on purpose.” “Hm… so another clue from the mastermind, perhaps?” Seraphina asked. “Could have been a trick.” Chen said, as we moved straight to Phantom's trial. “Don’t you think it’s weird that no one even noticed Alyss?” Seraphina asked, “And when Sun died… Phantom said that the trap wasn’t for him.” “Yeah, it was subtly meant for Elle.” I said before looking at the notes. They were connected! “Wait……” “Yeah?” Coralia asked. “You noticed something?” asked Seraphina. “Yeah. This is a formal style of writing and…..they are the same style!” I said. Yay for my talent! “So, the mastermind… and the culprit in this case.. Are one and the same.” Vixen said, “And if it’s formal… Wouldn’t that mean that they’d be pretty high up in business or rank?” “Yes and no.” I said. “Most people don't realize that they write formal.” “Huh… I didn’t know that.” Vixen said, before glancing over at Elle’s body. “Wait… did her hand move?” Elle’s hand had moved onto her lap, when it was previously hanging by her side. “Yeah.” I said, running over. “Elle.” “Mmh…” she started, moving slightly. “Wha?! She’s not dead?!” yelled Monokuma. “It must have not been much nightshade.” I said, helping her. “Elle, can you hear me?” “Y-yeah…” Elle said, opening her eyes, rubbing them slightly. “...wait… why are we in the courtroom? W-who was killed?!” We looked around awkwardly. “Well, it was…..well, you.” Chen said. “H-huh? B-but, I’m fine!” Elle said, starting to stand, but winced. “Stay seated!” Coralia commanded, “Y-you had some nightshade in your system, and it might take a few minutes for your body to get back to its normal state!” “Coral!” Chen said. “Anyway, why no one noticed Alyss? Because we were all busy doing something for that performance. And was it odd how Yuki was bisected when the piano couldn't have done that much damage?” I said. “Yeah, I was thinking that was weird…” Vixen said, “Like somehow or another...the piano was forced to do that much damage… like a weight was on it somehow.” “That is one way.” Kosuke said. “Though it seems more obvious that someone cut her but was very bad at it.” “Then explain how her body was in the piano, Kosuke?!” Elle asked, looking at him. “Simple, her head was bashed in by the underside of the lid. Knowing Phantom, he left her there after she stopped struggling.” He said. “but left it open for someone else to tamper with the scene.” “Which cues in our culprit.” Seraphina said. “Now...about that trap… The one Sun died with. Do you think it really is possible that Jason and Phantom understood the entire thing…. Or did Phantom have help with it? Because the placements seemed too precise to me.” “It was too precise. Almost like they did need help setting it up.” Vixen said. “That was also the second time that Elle had been targeted.” Coralia said, “But with no harm that time.” “Right.” I said. “Anything else we need to discuss for this part of the case?” “....can I bring up the whole Moulin Rouge thing?” Vixen asked. “Because… I don’t know, it seems weird now that I’m thinking about it…” “It...does seem strange that that would be, of all the things for Sun to pick, what he finally chose…” Elle said, “Even if he didn’t know the entire reason why it scared me so much…” “Which makes me think of foul play.” Chen said. “like he was either brainwashed or hypnotized into choosing it.” “Or he was in on it.” Vixen said. “.....yeah.” I said, “l-lets just go to Dragomir’s trial.” “Well… the first weird thing I can think of is how did he know how Michiko died if Kosuke didn’t tell him?” Seraphina said. “........” I did say anything. “And what happened to Chen… Dragomir said it wasn’t him.” Coralia said. “...the robot you got my drink from.” Elle said suddenly, “You said it was acting strange.” “......it's all coming together.” I said. “...and I think we’re on the same page.” Seraphina said. “But… just to be clear, let’s go over what exactly happened to Elle, now that she’s here to discuss it with us.” “Right.” I said. “ Well, let's start with when you were attacked, Elle. We need everything you can remember.” “Um… let’s see…” Elle started. “A bit after drinking that drink from the park… I wasn’t exactly feeling well, so I went to the medical center to grab some medicine. I noticed Chen, but...I don’t know, I wasn’t feeling like myself at all, so I just started heading back to my room.” “Did you see anyone else?” Seraphina asked, glancing at me, then Kosuke. She shook her head. “Nope. I just got ready for bed and…” She trailed off in thought, “I guess I forgot to lock the door, since not too long after, I felt someone push me. I think they put the pillow over my head, but really… I’m pretty sure I blacked out after all that…” “Did it feel like a man pushing you, or a woman?” Seraphina said, “You know, rough or not?” “Definitely male.” Elle replied immediately. “...... I need to look over everything one more time. Seraphina, mind saying what we discovered?” I asked. “I have an idea of who we are looking for.” “Hmm,” she started, “Well, in the first case, it was obvious that the culprit had been the one to push Mona and help ‘paint’ the blood around her. In the second case, the culprit had been the one to retrieve the glue and blades and place a note. They had also been the one to attack Eric. During the third case, the culprit had set up the trap for Elle, but the true death was Sun. They had also been the one to bisect Yuki, and possibly made Sun choose a Moulin Rouge theme for the show, knowing it was what scared Elle. In the fourth case, the culprit had confided in Dragomir as to what happened to Michiko, attacked Chen, and manipulated the robot that Elle’s drink came from, which leads to this case. Elle was poisoned with Nightshade in her drink, which caused her to appear dead. The culprit then entered her room, pushed her onto her bed, and attempted to smother her with a pillow. Once she seemed lifeless, they then left a note there.” I looked at everyone. “If I am wrong, please refute my claim.” I said. “please tell us you are not the mastermind, Kosuke Ogami, the Ultimate Strategist.” “Whoa, wait, what?!” asked Vixen, looking at Kosuke. Kosuke just stood there. Before slowly clapping. “You have brought some very incriminating claims, Eric. Almost as if you already knew.” He said, sighing. “The only one who could have been the mastermind is the only one who knew how the game worked,” Elle said. “But why aim for Elle every damn time?!” Seraphina asked, “You attacked her almost every single case!” “Correction, only the one time.” He said. “The first attack on her was by Jason, the second was set up by me but Phantom didn't explain for whom.” “It doesn’t matter. Why. Her.” Seraphina growled. “You want to know why?!” Kosuke yelled, as he grabbed Monokuma and threw him at the roof. He exploded. “I knew out of all of you, she was the most vulnerable. The most protected. Killing her would have made this more interesting!” “You’re insane…” muttered Vixen. “And I know crazy…” “But… after what happened to Michiko… Why bother?!” asked Coralia. “Because I killed Michiko.” He said. “...what…?” Elle asked, looking at him. “Y-you killed your girlfriend?! After everything you went through?!” “Both her and I were the masterminds.” He said, sitting on the throne. “We planned the game, set everything up. And if I didn't kill her after Dragomir got a little too ambitious, she would be sitting next to me.” “...n-no….” Elle whispered, before looking at Kosuke. “She wouldn’t have! She was caring! She...she cheered me up when I needed it most…” “Elle… he’s probably right…” Seraphina said, “Yakuza, after all…” Kosuke nodded. “I should explain further in each case. I helped Ace kill Mona, as he was afraid of messing up. I drew the frame in her blood. Those footprints? Mine. Next was Shiro. I planted the note. And when Shiro ran, I placed the glass on the tank. I did manipulate Yuki’s crime scene, as to make things more complicated and mix up the cause of death. I did tell Dragomir about how Michiko died, but after she told me to end it, I killed her. Chen was easy to trap and place on the carriage. No one would be able to figure it out if I lied. As for this case, I intentionally made that note so you all could figure out all I did.” “...but… poisoning Elle like that…” Coralia said. “It’s sick and unforgivable.” Vixen said. “You really could have had a worse matter on your hands.” Seraphina said. “...Kosuke… did you tell Sun to choose Moulin Rouge?” Elle asked. “Did you try to make it aim for me, even without knowing?” “Yes. I thought that if Sun got in on it, he would have to choose something to make you run.” He said. “you all are probably curious as to why I made this game? Why I put you all through hell and back?” “...Despair.” Elle said. “You wanted us to feel helpless and scared and terrify the hell out of us while others in our class were out killing because of you.” “You are half right.” He said. “It was to induce Despair. But it was much more.” A monitor slowly descended. “...what…?” Seraphina asked, “What was your ‘oh, so genius plan?” The screen turned on as images of the world slowly flashed by. And one very special picture. It was a large muscular girl, wearing a torn school uniform. Her mouth was bleeding as she smiled. “This game was to atone for what I did, what I couldn't stop.” He said. “I was manipulated by Junko Enoshima, the cause of all this Despair, into destroying the world with my classmates of Hope’s Peak. But after that time, I didn't know she forced my own cousin, Sakura Ogami, into a killing game.” “So?! Be mad at Junko, not us!” Vixen exclaimed, “We didn’t do anything to deserve this!!!” “You're absolutely right. You didn't deserve this. But I guess I had no alternative after the world ended.” He said. “Now I ask this of you. Do you stay here, with Despair, where the poisonous air from the rotting world doesn't hurt you? Or go out there, with HOPE, and die…..” he stood. “let me give one last motive. Chen,your village is gone. No one survived as war ravaged the land. Seraphina, everything you did to entertain is gone. No record of your existence. Vixen, not only your parents were killed. But everyone you loved. Coralia, you didn't just lose your sister that day. You lost your mother, your hope. She was stabbed 30 times by a stingray. She couldn't even get out her last breath before she bled out. Eric, after you came here, the people who tortured you took your family and pets. And made them suffer a fate worse than death. And Elle, your country is now subjected to slavery and destruction after you carelessly came here, leaving your parents in chains as they erected a statue of their daughter.” His words hit very hard. I fell to my knees. “E-Eric…” whispered Elle, looking at me. Tears were in her eyes. But something about her expression was different. She started standing, pushing her hair behind her ear. She looked up at Kosuke. “I don’t know about everyone else. But as a strong leader, and with Hope by my side… I know I can save my people. Nothing can change my mind!” Chen stood next, as he tore off his whiskers. “My family may be gone, but no way am I going to give up. My fans and friends are my family. and they are my Hope!” Coralia nodded, standing. “Exactly! We can’t change the past, but we can Hope to change the future! Besides… I wouldn’t go anywhere without Chen.” “And even if my family and loved ones are gone,” Vixen said, standing, “I have new loved ones that I can be with. And Hope to be forever with.” Seraphina stood next, “Besides, who needs an old record when only new ones get better and better. That was kid stuff anyway.” She smiled, taking Vixen’s hand. “And I can Hope to entertain my friends other ways.” I was shocked by their confidence…….was I that strong…? Could I…...do this? Elle looked at me. “...Eric…” she said softly, holding her hand out to me. “We can’t do this without you…” I looked at her and smiled. The negatives were nonexistence. I took her hand and stood. “Kosuke, your words may bite, but with no substance they fall flat on no page.” I said. “Hope filles our story. Not the Despair you caused.” Kosuke looked shocked. But sighed. “wow. I was afraid this game was going to end badly. Now I know not to trust a certain white haired lucky student.” He said, as the Monokuma box rose in front of him. He placed a hand on it. “I guess execution is the only atonement I deserve.” “What?” Elle started, looking at him. “B-but… This was a test, wasn’t it?! Y-you really think we wouldn’t-” “Elle, what are you talking about?” Seraphina asked, looking at her. “Elle, I understand that you want to make this easier, but the only way the doors open is with my death. I am sorry for what i have done. It was…….my Despair…..” Kosuke said, tossing a charm at me. I caught it. It was gold. “Chen made this for me awhile back…...i don’t deserve it anymore….” “Kosuke…..” I said. “B-but, this isn’t real…” Elle said, “Y-you won’t actually die… would you?!” “.......” He was silent. “Not real?” asked Vixen. “Answer me, Kosuke!” Elle yelled. “I have set myself to kill even in the real world.” He said. “So this could be the last time you ever see me.” “What?!” asked Seraphina, “But… what about everyone else?! Are they…?!” “They are still alive….” He said, as the walls fell. “Please, bring Hope back to this world.” he was silently crying, knowing his death was imminent. “...We will.” Elle said. “I-I’m sorry… y-you were an amazing friend. I can only hope you’ll be okay in the real world when we all wake up.” “Hope is all we can believe in. Goodbye, everyone.” Kosuke said as he pressed the button Kosuke stood on the throne as pieces from previous executions and others we had never seen appeared, ending with a volcano. “Oh my god……” We all said. The caption Ultimate Despair Punishment popped up, before the execution began. First, it was similar to Ace’s and Shiro’s, cards and trash cutting him. Soon, he fell through a trapdoor, into a video game scene, where arrows coming from Space Invaders were attacking him while he ran. After entering through a door, he was shown in a tatami room, surrounded by warriors and Monkumas, being attacked from various angles and locations, as more arrows were launched from air ducts. Yet, he still wasn’t dead. Another trap door opened, and he was stampeded by animals, before Monokuma filled a giant syringe-shaped rocket with fuel, and shot him off into a volcano. Epilogue: A Future Hidden Behind the Veil (Told in Eric's POV) The volcano drained the lava, showing that Kosuke’s Monopad survived. “Good to know they made that thing durable…” Vixen said. I walked over and picked it up. When we all were looking at it, i turned it on. A girl appeared, wearing a modified school uniform, long blonde hair tied with the two halves of Monokuma’s face. “Well, it looks like you couldn't stop your own despair, Kosuke.” the girl said. “Junko…” Elle said, taking the Monopad from me. “You little b-bi…” She sighed, before finally getting the word out, “bitch! You were the cause of all this!” “Yeah, i was. But don;t think i made him do this. He truly felt the despair of losing whom he truly loved.” Junko said before sighing. “It is hopeless now. So…..very…..h...o...p..e..l.e..s...s. The screen fuzzed before blacking out, cracking. “....you’re wrong. There is hope!” Elle said, before throwing the Monopad as far away from us as possible. Third Person POV “...so…” Seraphina started. “Now what?” Coralia asked. “We go to the door.” Chen said, as the Elevator opened. “If the game is over, then we can finally leave.” “Let’s hope it opens…” Elle said, walking towards the elevator. “It will.” Eric said, as we boarded the elevator. When it opened, Eric walked to the shrine we set up. And placed his on his picture. “To those who see this, know that we survived.” “Now, let’s not hope anyone else comes here.” Seraphina said. “Besides, we’re still bound by friendship.” “Right.” Chen said, placing his on the shrine. “This game was to separate us, but it has made our bond stronger.” “We will never forget each other.” Coralia said. “No matter the time, no matter the place.” “We’ll still remember each other, and everyone else, too.” Vixen said, smiling. “Nothing can make us forget.” We walked away from the shrine, soon in front of the sealed door. “No more killing. No more despair.” Eric said, taking Elle’s hand. Coralia took Chen’s and Seraphina took Vixen’s, the latter blushing. “Because today,we walk with Hope.” The doors opened. Elle walked out first, with Eric, soon followed by the others. A few minutes later. “I think they’re waking up.” came a voice. “Finally!” said another. “They certainly took awhile.” said another. The pods opened and Eric sat up. *yawn* “Geez, what a day…..?” he looked at the people who were standing there. They looked like they were in their mid 20s. “W-who are you?” “Well,” one started, a man with an afro, “We’re part of the Future Foundation. We were monitoring everything that happened.” “Oww. my head.” Eric said, grabbing it as the rest started to stir. “Man…..I feel like I was locked in an iron maiden…” Vixen started, “Without the nails…” “So a iron coffin…?” started Seraphina. I looked at them. For some reason, they looked older. “Seraphina? Vixen?” “Eric?!” they both exclaimed. I jumped out of the pod and ran to them. They followed suit and we hugged. “We did it….” I said, crying. “We did,” said Coralia, climbing out of her pod. “Chen? You awake?” He sat up. “Coral?” he said, jumping up. “Coral!” he hugged her. She smiled, quickly hugging him back. “Thank goodness, you’re okay….” she whispered. Elle soon sat up and Eric hugged her. “Thank goodness you are okay.” he said. She blushed, looking at him. “E-Eric…” she whispered, before hugging him. “We did it… we got out….” “It was good that you did.” said another of the people, a blonde wearing glasses and his arm were crossed. “We were afraid we would have to do what we did last time.” “Byakuya, be nice.” said another, a girl wearing gloves. Her eyes looked at us with concern. “...who are you?” Elle asked, her voice growing a bit defensive, looking at the two of them. “My name is Kyoko. Kyoko Kirigiri. We are here to give you support before taking you to Jabberwock Islands.” the girl said. “And why would we want to go there?” asked Vixen. “...is that where Michiko and Kosuke were from?” Elle asked. She nodded. “Since the tragedy, we have been watching other groups. But Kosuke did this without our consent, leaving us to pick it up.” she said, angrily. “Kyoko, calm down.” said who we assumed was their leader, a man with an ahoge in the middle of his hair. “You can scold him when he wakes.” “Wait...so is everyone able to wake up?” Vixen asked, “Like...everyone who died?” “Yes, but they will take longer.” Byakuya said. “But for now, let's get you a change of clothes and a bite to eat.” “I’m for that…” Elle said, blushing as her stomach growled. “Aw, so she does eat…” Seraphina said, “She ran off so much with so little food in her….” “Cmon, lets go.” Eric said, running to the door. A few months later. Elle was sitting on the beach, writing. “Elle! Dinner is coming!” Sonia yelled, walking by with Seraphina. “Be there in a moment, Sonia!” Elle yelled back, standing up. She nodded, as Kazuichi ran by, chasing Sun. “Cmon, I want to fix the machine!” Kazuichi yelled. “Last time you did that, you broke it!” Sun yelled back. Elle let out a small laugh, before walking along the beach. She closed her eyes, smiling as the wind blew through her hair, listening as Vixen and Coralia were talking with Akane and Gundham. “Aww, come on. Enough with the hell crap!” Akane said, as Vixen laughed. “My power comes from the very hell you denounce! Away with you!” Gundham said, as Vixen fell over, laughing very hard. Coralia was trying to keep a straight face but couldn’t. “Your power comes from hell?” Coralia said, “You’re a breeder!” “Yes, a breeder from HELL!” he said, his Four Dark Devas peeked out from his jacket. “And yet, the closest thing from hell from you is your ass.” Vixen said, laughing. “HOW DARE YOU!” Gundham yelled, causing the other three to fall over laughing. Elle smiled, as she kept walking. Soon, she spotted Eric sitting on one of the rocks. He was painting something. She smiled, and started sneaking over to him. “Almost….there…..” she thought, smirking. He kept painting, and looked out at the ocean, trying to get an image. “Hm…….this is different.” “Different how?” she asked. “WAAH!” he said, jumping and falling onto the sand. “Oh, it was you…...thought it was Nagito.” Elle made a face. “Comparing me to Nagito, how could you..?” she asked, but smiled. “You try to not get pranked by him.” he said, getting up. “But hi.” “Hello,” she replied, smiling slightly. “Sonia said that dinner was almost ready…” “Yeah, she said that. I think I accidentally waved her away…….but I made this.” he said, showing a painting of the School For the Prestigious, with all of us standing out front. “We may have never went there truly, but I like to think that we did.” “Yeah…” Elle said, smiling. “You’re really good at painting…” “I try.” He said, as jason yelled. “Hey, you two better hurry before Akane and Nekomaru eat it all!” He said. “Yeah, Jason, we’ll be there!” Elle yelled, “Just grab us a plate!” “Yeah, I'll try.” he said. Eric laughed. “We should hurry.” he said, but Elle grabbed him and kissed him. He squealed, before relaxing. She pulled away. “Sorry… I just...meant everything back then, and even if we didn’t actually….you did say you’d kiss someone when you got out of there.” she said, blushing. “You are right.” he said, before pulling her to the dining hall. Inside, Teruteru and Michiko were serving while everyone was chatting. “Ah, there are the lovers.” said Fuyuhiko. “What the fuck took so long?” “Making sure this was real.” Elle said, smiling. “I can believe that.” Hajime said. “Come, join us.” “Before Akane gets a plate.” Ultimate Imposter said. “Hey, I don't eat that much!” Akane retorted. “I’ve heard otherwise…” Vixen said. “We’ve seen otherwise.” Mikan replied. Akane looked away, arms crossed. “Oh come on, lighten up.” Chen said. He was not wearing his cat makeup, and looked more neko like. “Just eat already!” Fuyuhiko yelled. We started to eat, smiling. We had been there for a few months, and we felt like nothing could go wrong. After dinner, Elle helped Teruteru clean up. And Mona came in. “Elle! Don’t do that!” “H-huh? Why not?” Elle asked, looking at Mona. “You are a lady. Not a maid.” she said, grabbing her hand. But that's when they saw the sunset. “Oh wow.” “Beautiful, isn’t it…” Teruteru said. “I never knew the sunset could be so lovely…” Elle whispered. They heard everyone else behind them. “We get to see this all the time now.” Coralia said. “Yeah.” Yuki said, smiling. “But it's not over. now, we live our lives.” Eric said. “Right…” Elle said, smiling. “And we do it peacefully… with Hope by our side.” Sonia said. “...bagels…..” Nagito said. “NAGITO!” they all yelled. “What?” he said. Elle laughed. “Way to ruin the moment, Nagito,” she said, giggling a little, “C’mon. Let’s finish cleaning up together!” “Yeah!” everyone said. We walked back to the Island as Elle started to speak over everyone going about. “It took one spark of despair to cause what we experienced. But no matter the cause, we look to the future…….A future that will be full of Hope.” Fin…... AN: Oh man, what a journey this has been. It is sad to end it but i think it was left on a happy note. Thank you, reader for reading and please let me know what you think down below.